


Night of Drinking

by suluismyspirit



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, No Smut, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suluismyspirit/pseuds/suluismyspirit
Summary: Sulu returns with a present for McCoy. Drinking and cuddles ensue. Slightly McCoy/Sulu pairing, but not really.





	

Sulu was back on board the Enterprise, having been given a day off. He had procured an especially interesting item and was waiting patiently in his quarters for McCoy’s shift to be over so he could go find him. The doctor would certainly be interested in what he’d purchased. He headed toward sickbay, wanting to catch the doc before he had a chance to vanish to his room.  
  
McCoy was leaving, on time for once, eager to relax for the night. Sulu appeared around a corner, grin on his face. “Hey doc, finally off duty?"  
  
"Yeah, why do you wanna know?" He replied, frowning suspiciously.  
  
Sulu just shrugged, answering nonchalantly, a barely noticeable smug smile on his lips. "Just got back from shore leave, thought you might want to hang out."  
  
"I'm busy, Sulu. I'm a doctor." McCoy rolled his eyes. He wasn’t really in the mood to be around anyone tonight.  
  
"Alright” Sulu tossed out, feigning unconcern as he turned to walk away. "Guess I'll just have to try this vintage drink on my own. It's supposed to be the _good stuff_."  
  
McCoy turned, frowning. He started to walk away, stopping after a moment and exhaled an irritated sigh before turning back and walking over. "Right. What have ya got?"  
  
Sulu hid a smug smirk. McCoy was the only one he thought would really appreciate what he’d bought. "Come on, it's in my quarters. Guy says it's the best he had. Ever."  
  
Skeptically, because he’d yet to see what exactly Sulu was so gung ho about, McCoy followed the pilot.  
  
Sulu went over to the counter as they entered his room, digging around for a brief moment before holding up a glass bottle full of a deep amber liquid. He offered it to McCoy for approval. Bones accepted the bottle, scanning over the label, eyes widening as he read it. “Where the hell did you get this?!”  
  
“Some trader on the star base.” He tilted his head a little, eyes widening in feigned confusion. “…not good stuff?”  
  
"What in blue blazes- of course it is! I haven't even tried this one, myself." His brow furrowed, extremely confused as to how Sulu had gotten his hands on it so easily.  
  
Brightening at the praise, Sulu couldn’t help but tease the doctor. "Well, it's your lucky day then. I suppose I could share."  
  
McCoy scoffed at that, giving Sulu a look. "Suppose? Don't even."  
  
Sulu laughed as he went to grab a couple glasses. The whole reason he’d bought the drink was to share it. McCoy wasn’t laughing, but he was thoroughly excited to try some of this drink. Sulu poured them both a drink. "Don't say I never shared nothing with you now."  
  
"You're beginning to sound a lot like me." McCoy accepted the glass, sipping the drink slowly.  
  
Sulu grinned slightly, chuckling and taking a sip from his own glass. He leaned back, studying the drink for a brief moment before glancing at McCoy. “What do you think?”  
  
The doctor blinked, looking down at what was left in his glass and nodding in approval. "This thing's got power in it, Mister Sulu."  
  
Sulu resisted scoffing, not wanting to ruin the moment. Power was a bit of an understatement if you asked him. “Yeah.” He agreed, taking another tiny sip. He wasn’t sold on how amazing it was, certainly the taste didn’t quiet live up to the hype.  
  
McCoy had already finished his, holding his glass out again. Sulu poured him another, glad at least Bones was enjoying the drink. "Take it you like it?"  
  
"How did your day go?" McCoy asked, completely ignoring Sulu’s question as he took another sip.  
  
Used to McCoy doing that, Sulu just shrugged. "Nothing too exciting. When shopping, but I didn't get much." He swirled the drink lazily in his cup for a moment. It had been a nice day, but nothing exciting to really talk about. He took another tiny sip, nope, still not a fan. "How was yours?"  
  
Bones eyed Sulu. " _Again?_ Careful there... you'll find yourself like a cat on hot bricks the moment Jim orders you to stay." He reached over to pick up the bottle, refilling his glass on his own this time. There was a moment of silence before McCoy answered. "It went well."  
  
Sulu was still puzzling over McCoy’s particular phrasing, frowning as he tried to work it out. "...cat on...hot bricks?"  
  
McCoy drank, eyes flickering up to Sulu’s, finishing another glass easily.  
  
Abruptly giving up, because really he may as well ignore the metaphor as he wasn’t going to understand it any time soon, Sulu finished his own glass. "Glad your day went well."  
  
McCoy glanced at Sulu’s empty glass with a smirk. “Yeah…ya know.” He leaned his elbows on the counter, pointing at Sulu. “Spock can be one of those too.” He refilled his glass again.  
  
"Another....cat?" Sulu asked, so very confused. What? Was this another metaphor?  
  
McCoy drank, looking at the bottom of his glass when he’d finished. “Yeah.” He hiccupped a little, still staring at the bottom of his cup.  
  
Sulu shook his head, taking a sip of his newly refilled glass. "That's the first time I've heard him described that way."  
  
"Y'all have no idea what he's capable of."  
  
"What do you mean capable of?" Sulu asked, raising an eyebrow as he wandered over to the couch and slouched into the soft cushions.  
  
McCoy started on another drink, stopping a quarter way through.  
  
"'mm not sure if I can explain. The _green_ can't be _seen_ , Mister Sulu."  
  
Sulu took a drink, staring at Bones trying to work out some sense in the statement. “You wanna have a seat doc?” He finally asked, amusement taking over the confusion as he decided Bones was simply talking drunken nonsense.  
  
McCoy straightened up, going to join Sulu, sitting next to him and taking another drink. Sulu shifted a little, confused at how close the doctor had sat to him. Usually the gruff man would have chosen near the opposite side of the couch. "It’s good to see you know how to relax."  
  
McCoy gave Sulu look filled with ridicule. "You sure don't think highly of me for a pilot." He looked forward, arm stretching outward behind Sulu as he frowned. "An' they say pilots are supposed to fly high." He drank again, hiccupping.  
  
Laughing, Sulu gave McCoy an odd look, snorting slightly at the sound of the gruff doctor hiccupping of all things. "Course I think highly of you. Just, sometimes you work too hard." He took another drink, emptying his glass and leaning back comfortably, unable to resist a joke. "Pilots should never fly while under the influence."  
  
McCoy gave Sulu a scolding parent look. "And they shouldn't be texting on their..." He paused, searching for the word. ".... ugh." He huffed, unable to remember. He held his glass out to Sulu, eyes full of innocence as he hiccupped again.  
  
"It's a phone. And I think you've had enough, yeah?" Sulu asked, grinning slyly. The doctor blinked at him, not saying anything simply looking away, expression sorrowful.  
  
Sulu could almost literally feel his will crumbling away at that look, though that might have been the alcohol talking. “…..just one more.” He stated, trying to sound firm as he rose to fetch the bottle. “Just one, okay.” He reiterated, pouring the both of them another glass and sitting back down. He was rewarded with a “Thanks” from McCoy, watching at the doctor drank some more.  
  
"Glad someone-" A hiccup interrupted his sentence, though he continued like he didn’t notice. "around here looks after their doctors."  
  
Sulu smiled, sipping his drink, not really noticing as McCoy shifted closer. "Yeah yeah, you know me. Happy to help." They were quiet for a moment, Sulu just wallowing in delight. "Glad I got this drink, otherwise you'd probably have never hung out with me."  
  
McCoy smirked, hiccupping yet again. "You're always happy." He commented, wrapping an arm around Sulu. "Wish I could be like that." There was a pause as McCoy’s mind slowly caught up to Sulu’s last comment. “Why wouldn’t I?” He hiccupped again, reaching for the bottle, intending to refill his glass again.  
  
Sulu wasn’t sure what to do about McCoy’s arm wrapped around him, it was disconcerting, though not unpleasant. "...uh...You know, sometimes I annoy you so..." He frowned as McCoy reached for the bottled, leaning forward to grab his hand. "Hey, no. I said just one more."  
  
"Yeah, one more. Just one more."  
  
“You already had your one more..."  
  
"Who's the-" Hiccup. "medical expert here?"  
  
There was a moment’s pause, Sulu not looking at McCoy as he tried to resist.  
  
"I just wanna have fun with ya, Sulu."  
  
He shouldn’t. Sulu really knew he shouldn’t.  
  
"As friends."  
  
Unable to resist, his resolve completely broken, Sulu poured McCoy another glass. "Ok, but this one is the _last one_."  
  
McCoy nodded, drinking. “You’re the best.” He finished the glass in record time, hiccupping when he’d finished. He set his cup down, wrapping his arm around Sulu once more and pulling him closer in.  
  
Not expecting that, and being slightly drunk with compromised balance, Sulu fell nearly on top of McCoy. "...what? Um..sorry..." He stuttered, expecting a snapped response and trying to get up.  
  
Bones just laughed lightly. “It’s fine!” He didn’t let the pilot up, just hugged him closer leaning his head onto Sulu and kissing the top of his head.  
  
Sulu hesitated, knowing he should do something. McCoy was going to kill him. But…this is comfortable, and he can’t resist, he’s always loved being close… The kiss on his head is what decides it, Sulu snuggling into McCoy.  
  
"Yeah.... horse brush, alright."  
  
Sulu didn’t understand that comment any more now than he had earlier, but all thoughts vanished as McCoy ran a hand through his hair, the Asian all but melting into the doctor at the feeling.  
  
“…still don’t get the horse thing.” He murmurs the comment quietly, content and happy.  
  
McCoy smirks a little, whispering. “D’ya like that?”  
  
"'s very calming." Sulu managed a response, eyes closed enjoying the feeling of finger through his hair. Chekov would pet his hair sometimes if Sulu was sick. It was very calming and he absolutely adored the feeling.  
  
A small smile ran across McCoys face as he continued to run his hand through Sulu’s hair. "I'll always be your pal, y'know." Hiccup.  
  
Sulu giggled a little as the hiccup jolted him slightly. "Yeah. 'snice to hear it, 'cause you get so mad sometimes." He was so content right here.  
  
“I do?" McCoy asked, pulling Sulu up in front of him and pressing the pilots back against his chest. Sulu went along willingly, simply happy McCoy hadn’t tired of him but was instead wrapping an arm around his waist to hold him close.  
  
Sulu took the opportunity to finish his own drink, setting the now empty glass down before he leaned back fully against Bones. “Sometimes…” He leaned his head back onto McCoy’s shoulder. "You'd said...um..if I did something..." He faltered, trying to remember what it was that had been said. "..you'd be worse than Adams. And he hurts." Sulu sniffed unhappily, remembering the bruises Adams had left that one time he’d given him a hypo, then shrugged slightly.  
  
"You're drunk, Mister Sulu." McCoy informed him, nuzzling the back of Sulu’s neck. "I gotta look after you. I made a promise, after all." Hiccup.  
  
Sulu laughed, wriggling a bit when McCoy nuzzled him, the sensation tickling slightly. "'mnot the drunk one." He argued good naturedly, grinning nonstop. He was loving the attention. "You had... uh... some more than me." He tilted his head a little, trying to look at McCoy behind him. “Promise?”  
  
McCoy shifted him, so Sulu could look at him better for a few seconds. "Yeah. Always. I don' be breakin' any promises now, ya hear?" Hiccup. He hugged Sulu tighter.  
  
Sulu gave McCoy a goofy grin, so happy he didn’t even know what to do with himself. "Course yeah, but who to?" He cuddled closer to McCoy.  
  
Bones looked at him for a second, smiling silently then planting a soft friendly kiss on his cheek. “It’s a secret.” He rubbed a hand up and down Sulu’s side, wanting to comfort him. He couldn’t tell Sulu, he had to be confidential. He was a doctor after all.  
  
Sulu pouted slightly for a moment, but couldn’t stay upset. He was content and happy, cuddled close to a friend, and safe and warm in his own quarters. “Mkay. If you say so.” He agreed. He was okay with not knowing. Good enough that McCoy had promised to take care of him. He sighed happily, blinking sleepily.  
  
McCoy nodded, snuggling and holding Sulu for a while.  
  
"Should buy you drinks more often." Mumbles, snuggling as close as he can while McCoy is still hugging him, rubbing his shoulder gently.  
  
The doctor strokes his hair, mostly behind Sulu’ ear, hushing the other. “Shh.” Sulu falls silent, willing to listen to McCoy on this one. He just wished the snuggy happy times would last forever. He had a vague feeling of unease that he might be a dead man come morning, but as McCoy pet his hair again he forgot what the problem was.  
  
McCoy hugged him tight briefly, laying down and getting into a snuggly position that was comfortable. Sulu turned into McCoy, wrapping his around him as McCoy rubbed his back. He was sleepy and cuddled with a friend, and couldn’t be happier.  
  
"You're a good man, Sulu." McCoy whispered. Hiccup. Sulu mumbled something in response, but the pilot was already asleep and the words were unintelligible. McCoy comforted Sulu all he could, curling around him and rubbing his back. He nuzzled the pilot one last time, falling asleep shortly after.

 

 

McCoy woke slowly, eyelids twitching. He instantly felt the headache, issuing a soft groan as he returned to consciousness. Eventually he found the ability to open his eyes, still incredibly drowsy. He was…really comfortable for some odd reason. It took a moment to sink in, the sight of a certain pilot snuggle tightly next to him, seeing that he is snuggled up to probably one of the worst people he could ever wake up to. His eyes widened, inhaling sharply. "A-AGHHHHH!" He startled, trying to move, his heart racing.  
"No, no!" He shouted, in complete denial. "HELL NO!”  
  
"This ain't happenin! Damn well it ain't!"  
  
Sulu jerked awake, blinking blearily at all the screaming and flailing, not understanding what was going on. He tried scrambling back from McCoy, the yelling making his own heart skip a beat.  
  
McCoy cursed, accidentally shoving Sulu in shock as the pilot started moving around too, finally managing to scramble up. He checked himself over, still panicking.  
  
Sulu yelped as he fell to the floor, not sure if he’d been having a nightmare or what. He froze as his brain woke up enough to recognize a very upset McCoy. He didn’t speak, or even move, waiting to see which way this would go.  
  
McCoy turned to glare at Sulu. "... We didn't?!"  
  
"Of course not!!" Sulu snapped out instantly. He remembered most of what had happened and it hadn’t been _anything_ like that.  
  
“Oh good……gosh…” McCoy groaned, facepalming as he tried to remember, only snippets coming back to him. He was left down to trusting the Asian’s assurance of what had or had not happened.  
  
Sulu still sat silently on the floor, beginning to feel a bit awkward. “Nothing happened.” He stated, unsure what McCoy remembered, if he remembered anything. He _had_ drunk more than Sulu had.  
  
Sulu tried to ignore the steadily growing horror on McCoy’s face, deciding to get to his feet in case. He rubbed his elbow to relieve the ache from where he’d hit the floor. “…uh…you okay?” He asked nervously, unsure what else to say.  
  
"Y-You can't tell anyone about this, ya hear?!" McCoy stuttered out, still in shock. He cringed, rubbing his temples lightly. He had such a bad headache… again.  
  
Sulu shook his head instantly. “NO, no. Promise. No one.” He held up his hands in surrender. He knew much better than to go around talking about this.  
  
"Damn it! This wasn't your plan all along, was it?!"  
  
Sulu inched backwards at McCoy’s sudden outburst. “Not so loud..” He complained, hand rubbing at his head. Yelling combined with a hangover was not so good. “And of course not. You’re the one who wouldn’t stop.” Not that Sulu hadn’t played some part in that. He had gone and gotten the bottle against his own better judgement.  
  
McCoy was panting from the stress, his nerves completely shot. "I ain't the one who bought the drink in the first place!"  
  
"He said it was the best on the market! This could have happened with anyone!"  
  
"No. It doesn't just happen." McCoy insisted furiously.  
  
Frustrated, Sulu snapped back in irritation, tone full of sarcasm. ”Oh, yeah, cuz I got you drunk to take advantage of you. Glad you think so highly of me McCoy!"  
  
McCoy frown, eyes dark. "I would have THOUGHT you'd be a better man than to do something like that!" He looked away for a few moments before returning his gaze to Sulu. "You gotta promise me, though... n-nothing happened, right?"  
  
Sulu frown, hurt by McCoy’s comment, though he held the doctors gaze evenly. "Nothing happened. I promise." He told him confidently, not showing just how much McCoy’s reaction stung. Sure, he hadn’t expected him to be happy…  
  
McCoy sighed, feeling a bit better though still shaken up.  
  
Sulu picked up the discarded cups, skirting around McCoy to put them away. He didn’t look back at the doctor, not sure what to say.  
  
McCoy put his hands overtop his head for a while, watching Sulu. "..... It's fine, Sulu. I know you ain't.... that kinda guy." He frowned deeply. He just didn’t know how to deal with it. "Just... dammit!"  
  
Sulu glanced over, smiling uneasily and trying for a joke. "So... not gonna throw me to Adams for my next checkup?" It was maybe not the best way to put McCoy at ease, but it was the fall back for Sulu in tense situations.  
  
McCoy just stared blankly, letting his hands fall. He was not sure how to react to that, so he chose to say nothing.  
  
Sulu shrugged a little. “…sorry. Not helping.” He looked away for a moment, unsure, then glanced back at McCoy. "...we're still friends...right?" Nearly as soon as the words left his mouth he knew it was dumb, that he shouldn’t be asking that. “Nevermind, sorry.” He laughed awkwardly, not sure if he was hoping McCoy would answer.  
  
McCoy’s expression was deadpan as he stood in silence. After a moment he looked away, commenting. "Well, gotta give you credit for gettin' a drink that'll actually knock me out."  
  
“Well, you did drink, what, five cups?"  
  
McCoy smirked subtly to himself. Sulu wasn’t looking, his attention on the near empty bottle. He wasn’t sure he wanted the little bit that was left, he hadn’t really like it anyway.  
  
"Your friend would have only lasted to 4." McCoy’s usual grumpy expression had returned, his mannerisms returning to normal, though he still had a very bad hangover.  
  
"Really, you think?"  
  
"You're asking your doctor."  
  
Sulu chuckled, smiling fully at the banter. Yeah, they were still friends.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I were writing together and this is what happened.


End file.
